1. Field
The present invention relates to microfabricated inductors with through-wafer vias.
2. Related Art
RF systems often use inductors. However, conventional inductors with an air center require a large amount of physical space and may also have a relatively low Q factor. This can place a limit or hamper the ability of reducing the size of RF systems. Furthermore, the relatively low Q factor can reduce the performance of RF systems at high frequencies.
Thus, there is a need for inductors which occupy a reduced amount of space and possess an improved Q factor.